


Gains, Losses, and Struggles

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [3]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan deals with the strange mix of gains and losses from the past couple weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gains, Losses, and Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline/Spoilers: Up through _Pain in the Heart_

Brennan thinks of herself as a strong woman; often prides herself on it, in fact. She can handle almost anything with her amazing compartmentalizing "super powers", as Booth would call them.

Today, however, the locked box in her mind that she usually seems to be able to shove everything into is full and almost overflowing, unable to keep her emotions under lock and key any longer. Unable anymore to keep her deepest, darkest thoughts and fears hidden from the light of day.

First it was her father's trial, then losing Booth, then his "resurrection", and today Zack's betrayal. It's a strange mix of gains and losses, and she's not sure that she can stand the tug-of-war the events of the past three weeks have been doing on her heart.

Fear mixes with happiness, pain mixes with relief, and confusion and anger become the lone survivors of this almost month-long struggle.

When she arrives home that night after the conflicting and perplexing emotions of the day, she finally allows herself to cry as that mental box overflows, spilling into her head and out of her eyes onto the floor, the walls of her apartment the only witnesses of her enduring pain.


End file.
